


You Are My Light In The Darkness

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Military, Military Uniforms, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retirement, Scars, Sister-Sister Relationship, Surgery, Survivor Guilt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Rosetta Rider adopted when she was 10 by Bruce Wayne. Rosetta joins the military and falls in love with a Soilder Hal Jordan.





	1. Chapter 1

Packing my bags wearing my camo pants and green t-shirt getting ready for to leave over seas to Afghanistan for a few years. Dick walked he just turned 16 he hugged me I hugged him

"hey don't worry I'm coming back" I said

"love you sis"

"love you too little buddy"

I kissed his head I grabbed my bag and carried it on my back I smiled at Dick he started crying I rubbed his head. Barbara ran in and hugged me crying

"you promise you'll keep in touch with us" she said 

"I'll video chat with you guy's when I get to base"

"good" Barbara said

I walked down stairs I saw Alfred

"take care of yourself miss"

"I will" I said

I saw Bruce I put my bags down I took a deep breath

"are you still going to try to change my mind" I asked

"no.. I know how you feel about this" he said

I moved my hand to grab my bag but stopped when Bruce walked to me. He put his hands on my shoulder and hugged me tight he kissed my head

"I got to go" I said

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door I drove to the pickup I saw a group of guy's I walked to them

"you the new gu-girl?" he asked

"yes sir Sargent Rosetta Rider"

"well Sargent Rider I'm Hal the big guy over thier is Barnes carries anything we need that's Ryan our medic then we got Jack our sniper can't talk to girls"

"you better watch your mouth Jordan! I'll shoot your ass from any distance"

"Jack not in front of the lady"

We got on the plane Hal sat in front of me

"you ready Sargent" he asked

"ready has I'll ever be" I said 

We made it base we went to our barrack

"geez this place is nice!" Ryan said 

I laid my bag down on my bed Hal put his next to me I rolled my eyes I unpacked I saw a zip lock bag with cookies and a note 

-we will miss you miss deeply Rosetta 

"Alfred you are a Saint!" 

I ate the cookies and finished unpacking


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosetta's first few days at the base in the middle of nowhere in the desert

The day was quite windy hot I was the only woman there let's just say guys we're flirts except my team we had orders to gaurd the camp for suspicious activity

"got anything Jack"

I asked in my walkie-talkie 

-"all clear"

"Roger that"

After a few hour's of just standing in the heat we could take a break the guy's went to the barrette I went to take a shower. I put cleen camo pants and green t-shirt I walked to the tent half the guy's were asleep except Hal and Barnes I looked at Hal he winked at me I rolled my eyes and pretended not to be attracted to him I brushed my hair and put it a tight bun I turned my laptop on I texted Dick he popped up on the screen wide awake it was day there

"it's already dark there?"

"yup how you doing buddy"

"I'm good we're all good I already miss you"

"I miss you too bud where's Babs"

"right here!" she said

She walked in front of the screen

"how's it like there?" she asked

"hot and miserable!" Hal said

"who was that" Dick asked

"that was.. Nobody anyway yes it is hot and cold at night's.. How's Bruce?"

"he's OK been working a lot" Dick said

"well tell him I said hi" I said

"we will"

"well I got a big day tomorrow I won't be able to call you guys for a few months"

"Aww" they said

"don't worry kids I'll be home soon enough"

"bye sis" they said

"bye kids" I said

I shut the laptop

"cute kids" Hal said

"thanks"

I put the lap top under my pillow

"Bruce you're man?" Hal asked

"you really like asking questions Jordan" I said

"funny it's only with chicks" Jack said

"shut up Jack!" Hal said

"well" Barnes asked

"no he's my adopted dad" I said

I layed down

"so do you have any boyfriends?" Hal asked

I face planted and laughed 

"I'll shoot him I'll shoot him" Jack said

"no now go to bed Jordan" I said


	3. Chapter 3

General Hardy gave me and Hal orders to go rescue mission to save kidnapped soilders it was going to be a long walk we packed light and left night fell. We have been walking for 3 day's straight both Hal and I are exhausted

"let's take a 30 minute break" he said

I nodded and put my things down has did Hal I layed down and looked at the stars he layed next to me 

"so what's your story" he said 

"well I was adopted when I was 10 after my parents we're murdered moved into a house that looked like a castle" 

"bet that was nice?" 

"it had its cons" 

"like?" 

"well let's just say my adopted dad is a little hard to please.. You" 

"Hu my dad was a pilot but he died in front of me I guess I never really got over it.. Wow" 

"what?" 

"you are the first person I've ever told about my dad" 

"well I'll keep it between you and me" 

"thanks Rosie" he said 

I looked at my watch 

"we better get moving" I said 

We got up and continued our way we saw the guards it's still dark. The place was crawling with enemy guards 

"fuck this is not going to be easy" Hal said 

"I've got a idea" 

"shoot" 

"OK I'll cause a diversion you sneak behind the camp and sneak around and look for the Prisoners" 

"are sure you'll be alright" 

"yeah go and wait for my signal" I said

Hal's P. O. V 

I snuck around I grabbed my wire and chocked the guard I hid his body I waited for Rosetta to give me a signal I saw a smoke bomb I quickly went to find the soilders I found them they looked at me relieved 

"what took you so long!" 

"long story" 

"are you alone" 

"no" 

I shot the lock and opened the gate all 20 soilders walked out 

"head south I'll catch up I've got to get my friend" I said 

They listened to what I said I went to look for Rosetta I heard her yell no! I ran to her yells I looked she was tied up 

"now where are they" 

He punched her she spit out blood he tried to kiss her she head bud him he grabbed his knife I knocked the guards out I heard her yelling I grabbed my wire and chocked him he fell she was breathing heavy I looked I knife through her hand I quickly pulled it out she grunted I cut the rope and carried her 

"Hal" she mumbled 

"stay with me" I said 

I caught up with the Soliders 

"we've got a man down" I said 

I layed Rosetta on the ground I looked in my bag and grabbed the bandages I banged her hand and her head 

"what the hell happened?" she asked 

She sat up 

"hey easy Rosie" I said 

"did we do it" she asked 

"almost just got to get to base" 

"well let's go" 

She tried to get up I helped her up we walked to base we finally made it after 4 days having to rest due to Rosetta's injuries General Hardy walked up 

"well done soilder go rest up" he said 

"sir yes sir" she said 

I helped her to her bed 

"Rider!" Barnes said 

"I'm alright just a little bit sore" 

"I'll say" Ryan said 

"get some rest kid" Jack said 

She sat on the bed she grabbed her laptop with her left hand 

"let me help" I said 

I turned her laptop on and clicked on the video chat 

Rosetta's P. O. V 

I waited for my someone to answer please don't be Bruce he'll probably freak out or worse demand I come home and we get in another fight I saw Dick 

"hey sis.. What happened!!!" He yelled

That hurt I squinted my eyes 

"a little more quite bud" 

"are you OK what happened? I'll get Bruce!" he said

"Dick do" he left before I could finish

I saw Bruce his eyes wide open he took a deep breath and sat down 

"hey Bruce" I said

He took a deep breath 

"are you alright" 

"yeah I've been given orders to rest until I heal but I'm okay" 

"good...on a different note when are you coming home"

"5 years and then I can come home for 6 months" 

Hal brought me some water 

"thanks" I said 

"so how's everyone doing?" I asked 

"there good what happened?" 

"oh just a rescue mission gone wrong" 

"I shouldn't have let you go" Hal said 

I looked at him and shook my head I looked back at Bruce 

"anyway I got out numbered and a man stabbed my hand and head budded me but I saw the medic and he said I would have saver scar tissue but nothing I can't handle"

"get some rest Rosetta" he said 

"bye dad" I said 

I shut my laptop and put it under my pillow Hal stared at me 

"hey I'm alright" I said 

"have you looked in a mirror you look like hell" 

"hey you saved me I'm alright ok" I said 

I laid down and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

After 7 months I finally get back into action. Hal was extremely protective of me. I don't know why but I am starting to have feelings for Hal. Barbara and Dick started dating. I ended up with a nasty scar on my hand I noticed it bothered Hal I always have to reassure I'm always OK. 2 year's later still at base 2 year's since I've seen my family Dick had moved out and moved to Bludhaven Bruce adopted a kid named Jason Todd he became Robin. A few months later and he adopted a girl named Cassandra Cain. I haven't talked to them in a few months I video chatted them the screen was in the living room Bruce added it so I could see everyone I saw Cassandra, Jason, Dick and Barbara 

"hey guys" I said 

"hey Rose" they said 

"how's it going?" Jason asked 

"it's good same old same old how are you guy's" 

"well Barbara and I have some news"

"we're engaged!" Dick said 

"oh guys I'm so glad! Ohh I'm so happy for you, you both.. Oh no I'm so sorry I can't come" I said 

"hey it's OK we really want you to come but we understand" 

"well I got to go I'll talk to you guys soon" I said 

"bye Rosetta" 

I shut my laptop I feel tears stream down my face Hal walked in 

"hey you OK?"

I dried my tears 

"yeah my little brother is engaged" 

"you want to be there?" 

I nodded he walked out later that day Jack, Barnes, Ryan and Hal walked in they all stood in front of me I saw Hal holding a sheet of paper he gave it to me 

-Sargent Rider you have order's to go home for 9 months 

I looked at them and laughed I hugged them 

"you guys are the best soilders best friends" I said crying 

"just don't get used to it you'll be back to base soon" Hal said 

I kissed his cheek I packed my things I would need and left I would be there the day of the wedding. Finally I made it I went to the Manor I knocked Alfred opened 

"miss Rosetta!" 

"hey Alfred" I said crying 

I hugged Alfred I heard Cassandra scream the first time I ever saw her in person including Jason he ran in they ran and hugged me 

"hey kids" I said crying 

"I can't believe you're here" Jason said 

"we missed you" Cassandra said 

"I need a shower before the wedding" I said 

I went upstairs and took a shower I only had my formal uniform it was brown camo I put it on I put my hair in a bun I walked down stairs 

"Jason! Cassandra were late come" he froze when he saw me "Rose" he said 

"hey dad" I said laughing and crying 

I hugged him he squeezed me tight. He looked at my hand and took a deep breath 

"I'm okay" I said 

I dried my tears he touched my cheek 

"let's go" I said 

Jason and Cassandra walked in we left. We made it I snuck in I heard Barbara talking to Cass and some other girls I knocked 

"come in" she said 

I opened the door 

"sorry I'm late" I said 

Barbara covered her face crying I hugged her 

"I hope you don't mind me wearing my uniform" I said 

"no no it's fine" she said crying 

I started crying 

"oh Babs I missed you" 

"I missed you too sis" she said 

"I'm going to go make your husband cry" I said 

She laughed wiping her makeup I went to find my little brother I saw him adjusting his tie in the mirror 

"hey Boy Wonder!" I said crying 

He turned and looked at me shocked 

"Rosetta!" he said 

He walked fast I hugged him he hugged me tight crying I kissed his neck


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the chapel next to Bruce. Dick and Barbara we're doing there vows 

"how long are you home for" 

"9 months" I whispered 

I heard Bruce let out a sigh of relief. I became close with Jason and Cassandra I couldn't sleep in my bed I always slept on the floor with a pillow. Months later I had to go back to base I said my goodbyes and left. I made it to base 

"hey Rider good to have you back" Jack said 

"thanks Jack" I said 

"hey Rider" Ryan said 

"hey Ryan where are Hal and Barnes" 

"I'm right here" Barnes said 

"oh didn't see you there where's Hal?" 

"not sure but he'll be running here when he hears your back" Barnes said 

I laughed and unpacked 

"Rose!" Hal said 

I turned around he hugged me I hugged him tight 

" please don't leave that long again" he said 

I laughed 

"Aww isn't that sweet" Jack said 

Hal rolled his eyes I finshed unpacking that night we went on a mission we got back I heard my laptop go off Dick? I answered I saw Dick on the screen in a tux 

"hey Dick is everything okay" I asked

"Rosetta you Hu need to sit down" 

I sat down 

"Dick what's wrong?" I asked 

"Jason was killed" 

What?! How?! when?!

"explain" I said trying not to cry 

"look just put in the headphones" 

I put them in the computer and them in my ears so no one could hear us

"he was with Bruce he got kidnapped by the jocker 3 days later Cass and Bruce went to go get him but we're too late" Dick said 

I started crying 

"please tell everyone I'm sorry I can't be there" I said 

"I will" Dick said

I saw the guy's walk in

"I need to go" I said 

"bye Rose" he said

I shut the laptop and took my headphones off. I dried my tears before they could tell I was crying 

"hey you okay?" Hal asked 

"oh yeah I'm fine" I said 

Hal put his hand on my cheek he gently made me look at him I tried to be strong but I wanted was to see my little brother I dropped a tear he caught it with his finger 

"my little brother Jason died" 

Hal hugged me I buried my face in his kneck crying I let go of him he touched my cheek I dried my tears 

"it's getting late" I said 

"Rosie" 

"I'm fine" I said 

I layed down and tried to go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

4 weeks later I tried to sleep at night but I can't sleep one night I was trying to sleep I heard everyone sleeping I feel tears stream down my face I sniffed I tried to be has quite has possible. I felt Hal wrap his arms around me he layed down with me I turned around he leaned his head on mine and kissed my head. Year later I video chatted my brother Timothy and sister Stephanie 

"hey guy's" I said 

"hey Rosetta!" Stephanie said 

"hey Rose how's it going" Tim asked 

"good really good.. How's everyone" 

"there good Barbara's pregnant" 

" is she how's Cass? "

" Cass moved out last week" 

I took a deep breath I knew she was in love with Jason 

"well tell her I miss her" 

"we will" Stephanie said

"well tell me about you two last I heard you two went on your first date" 

They blushed I laughed 

"it went pretty well" Stephanie said 

"yeah it did" Tim said 

I halfway smiled I saw Barbara in a wheelchair! 

"Babs!" I said 

"I'm okay I just got shot" she said 

She was big pregnant 

"how are you feeling?" I asked 

"I'm good" she said 

"when are you due?" I asked 

"1 month so you are not doing anything" Dick said 

He pushed Barbara closer she huffed 

" ready to be a father Boy Wonder?" I asked 

"Hu yeah I'm anxious to see my kid" he said 

I took a deep breath I've spent 8 years on base has a hole. I have my fare share of scars 

"well I have to go eat lunch with my team I'll call you guys 6 months from now" 

"bye Rosetta!" they said 

I shut the laptop I got up and stretched I walked to eat lunch I grabbed my plate and sat down Hal sat in front of me Barnes, Ryan and Jack sat with us 

"we have orders to check for any suspicious activity after we eat so get ready has soon has you finish" Jack said 

We ate I put my gear on Ryan and Barnes we're in the truck I was walking in front of them looking for any bombs. I kept walking I heard a click no!!! I turned back a giant explosion I fell back hitting the ground hard no! I got up and ran to the vehicle that was up in flames Hal and Jack held me back 

"no!" I yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Barnes and Ryan are dead its my fault I should've payed better attention I lose Jason, Barnes and Ryan my brothers dead gone I sat on my bed holding Barnes and Ryan's dog tags. Hal walked in he touched my cheek 

"you have to quit beating yourself up ok" 

Tears instantly fell from my face I looked down not wanting Hal to see me like this. Months later I found out Bruce has a son named Damian and my little brother Jason is alive. Hal, Jack and I went on a mission although things went very wrong I ended up with a sling my hands useless for a few months and my head bandaged my left eye covered in bandaging I sat on my bed I opened the laptop with my foot Hal turned it on for me and clicked on video chat I'm never going to hear the end of this  
I saw Stephanie, Tim, Damian, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and thier son Jake 

"Rider! I demand to know what happened to you!" 

"Rosetta you need to come home" 

They all started talking 

"guys... Guys.. Guys..soliders!" I yelled 

They stopped 

"geez that hurt ok.. I'm not going home until I get orders Hal and Jack need me more now than ever" 

"but" Stephanie said 

"no buts now I know I look like hell right now but I can still stand I love you guys" 

" we love you too "Dick said 

" signing off tell Jason and Cass I'm thinking about them "

I shut the laptop and took a deep breath Hal moved the laptop under my pillow 

" I really appreciate you helping me out Hal "

" hey what are friends for "

Jack walked in with a shocked look on his face 

" what's wrong man" Hal asked 

"I just got dispatched I'm done" 

Jack sat on his bed he started laughing and then crying Hal sat next to him and gave him a beer 

"I have a little girl, my son and wife waiting for me 5 years since I have seen them you know" Jack said 

I felt joy for Jack he took a deep breath 

"but you guy's? I can't leave you two" 

"hey don't worry about it look Rosie and I well be fine when are you leaving?" 

"5 days from now but now let's just celebrate!" Jack said 

I smiled and sat with the guy's and enjoyed the little times. That morning I opened my eyes from sleeping my body still painful 

"Sargent Rider!" I heard 

I jumped up and saluted the general 

"at ease soilder you're going home" he said 

"sir yes sir" 

He walked off 

"permission to speak sir" 

"permission granted" 

"how long until I'm needed back" 

"you have served your country for a decade now your services are no longer needed" 

"sir but I've" 

"I stand firm in this go home Sargent" 

"sir yes sir" 

He walked out I sat on the bed shocked 10 years I reflect on everything that has happened the friends I've made and the brothers I lost all of it over I hate leaving Hal and Jack I'm know Jack is going home but I don't know when Hal will Hal walked in 

"hey Rose is somthin up?" 

"I just got orders to go home" 

"you're not coming back are you" 

I shook my head no  

"I'm so sorry I have to leave you" I said 

"hey hey look at me I know you don't want to leave me but both Jack and you are leaving I'm sure I'll will soon get mine" 

I took a deep breath he stood me up and kissed me I was shocked but I kissed him back 

"I love you Rose" 

"I love you Hal" 

We heard Jack clear his throat 

"get a room!" he said 

I laughed 

"when you leaving Rosetta?" he asked 

"has soon as I'm healed up" I said


	8. Chapter 8

It came so fast before I knew it I was packing my bags this time everything. Hal and Jack walked in I hugged Jack and then Hal he kissed me. Jack rolled his eyes I laughed I didn't tell my family I'm coming home. I grabbed my bags crying 

"10 years" I said laughing 

"lots of hot miserable cold nights" 

"but well worth it too know you two.. Barnes and Ryan they could've would've been proud of you two" I said crying 

"you too Rose" Hal said 

I halfway smiled and left I made it to Gotham I rented a cab it stopped I grabbed my bags I walked to the door I took a deep breath and nocked Alfred opened 

"miss Rosetta!" he said 

"hey Alfred" I said 

I hugged him with my left arm I carried my bags upstairs I dropped them on my bed

"Rider!!" Damian yelled 

"hey Damian" I said 

I looked at him he started crying he hugged me 

"I forbid you to leave again" he said 

"I'm not going anywhere Damian" 

"that's what you said last time" he said 

"Rosetta!" Stephanie said 

She ran and hugged me tight 

"oh Rose I can't believe you're home!" 

"I'm here" I said 

"what's going on guy's" Tim said 

"come hug your sister!" I yelled 

He ran in and started crying he hugged me I kissed their heads I heard Bruce walk in I walked down stairs he saw me he dropped his glass breaking it I started crying he hugged me 

"oh Rose" he said 

"I'm here dad I'm home" I said 

That night I went to see Dick and Barbara I knocked Dick opened he yelled he grabbed his hair shocked I hugged him he hugged me tight crying Barbara rolled in she covered her face crying Jake ran in 

"aunt Rosetta!" he said 

I picked him up he squeezed me tight I hugged him I walked to Barbara I put Jake down and hugged my little sister she cried 

"oh Rosetta!" she said crying 

"I'm here" I said 

"I'm making the rounds tonight but we're having dinner if" he cut me off 

"we'll come" Dick said 

"great I'm going to go see Jason and Cass" I said 

Dick hugged me again I kissed his head I went to see Cassandra and Jason I knocked on the door Cassandra very pregnant she screamed 

"hey sis" I said 

She hugged me crying hard 

"oh Rose! " 

"oh Cass I missed you" I said 

"I missed you too I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby" she said 

"no no it's a lovely surprise" I said 

"please, please sit down Jason we'll be home soon" she said

She sat down I looked at her 

"are you OK?" she asked 

"yeah it's just been a long 10 years you know I haven't seen Jason since.. Since" 

"I know he really misses you when he found out I was pregnant with his kid he did a lot of changing" she said 

"I noticed every time I called home things were different I saw everyone but you two" I said 

"yeah Jason and Bruce are weren't on good terms with each other" 

"maybe things would have been better had I not left" I said 

"no.. No you did the right thing Rosetta I don't blame you for anything we missed you deeply but I'm proud of my big sister"

"thanks Cass that that means a lot to me" I said


	9. Chapter 9

Still at the house I hear the door open 

"honey I'm home how are you feeling" he said not noticing me

He saw me he started crying has did I, I wrapped my arms around him he buried his face in my neck I kissed his neck still crying 

"oh Jay I'm so sorry" I said

He shook his head I touched back of his neck 

"I missed you Rosie"  

"you want to go get a drink?" Jason asked 

"yeah" I said 

Jason grabbed a case of beers we looked at Cassandra she smiled

"don't stay out too late" she said 

"we won't" 

Jason and I walked to the garage I saw his motorcycle we sat on the floor leaning on the bike I hit him 

"hey what was that for!" 

"that was for getting Cass pregnant!" I said 

He sighed and opened his beer bottle has did I we clicked our bottles and drank 

"talk to me Jason" I said 

"I guess they told you how I died"

I got a chill down my spine 

"yeah" I said 

"Ra's resurrected me I came back and did some pretty fucked up thing's" he took a deep breath "anyway I got shot one night I came here Cass bandaged me we Hu" I cut him off 

"I don't need to know details" 

"thanks anyway I was angry with Bruce for not avenging my death we got in a pretty ugly fight "

"geez I'm really sorry Jay" 

"ha it's fine I'm fine your home that's what's important" 

"I'll drink to that" I said 

"so miss military how's all that going on" 

"you don't want to know I probably need to head to the Manor for dinner... You and Cass want to come?"

"I don't know if it would be a good idea sis" 

I got up I gave Jason a hand he stood up 

"well I'm not going to make you come I guess I'll see ya" I said 

"yeah" he said 

I walked off

"hey sis" Jason said 

I turned 

"I love you sis" 

"love you too buddy" I said 

I made it to the Manor I saw Dick and Barbara's car I walked inside 

"I'm here!" I yelled 

I walked to the living room and saw everyone 

"hey Rosetta" they said 

I sat on the floor next to Damian 

"oh I invited Jay and Cass over" 

"good" Bruce said 

I took a deep breath I heard the door knock 

"I got it" I said 

I got up and walked to the door I opened the door and saw Cassandra and Jason I smiled

"glad you guy's could make it" 

"are you sure" I cut Jason off

"Jason just please come in " I said 

He sighed I let them in Stephanie ran in

"Aww I'm so excited about the baby!" she said 

She hugged Cassandra we walked to the living room 

"hey Jay" Tim said 

Jason halfway waved he sat down with Cassandra Bruce smiled 

"dinner is served" Alfred said 

We all walked to the dining room and sat down I sat next to Damian and Tim I ruffled there hair we ate 

"Rosetta you haven't told us how long you are staying" Barbara said 

I smiled 

"well about that I Hu I'm not going back" 

Dick spit his drink out Stephanie screamed in excitement 

"are you serious?!" Jason asked 

"yes I'm getting paid in retirement so I don't have to get a job" 

Damian hugged me I rubbed his head


	10. Chapter 10

Week later I heard Jack made it home I stayed at the Manor I was in the living room reading 

"Rose someone's at the door for you!" Tim yelled 

I got up Hal! I walked to the door and saw a Solider 

"are you Sargent Rider?" he asked 

"yes" I said 

He handed me a sheet of paper no! He walked off I shut the door 

"Rose what is it?" Tim asked 

I walked to my room and locked the door I opened the letter I saw Hal's dog tag I instantly started crying I read the letter

\- if you are reading this Rosetta I have left this world I wrote this letter the day you left fearing I may leave you. I hate ask for you to do this but I need you to go to my brothers house

I read the address 

-I remember your face the first time I saw you I always thought you were beautiful and still beautiful. You where a great soilder, friend, and love of my life. I'm so sorry I have to leave you perhaps one day we will see each other again 

Love, Hal 

Tears streaming down my face I looked and found a letter that was for his brother I need to tell Jack but first I must do what Hal asked of me. I left a note for my family saying I would be gone for a while. I went to the address I knocked on the door it opened I saw a man 

"are you Hal Jordan's brother?" I asked 

"yes I'm his brother oh no hey Jack!" 

I saw Jack! holding a little girl! He walked up 

"Rose?!" 

"J-Jack I don't understand he said this was the address?" 

"my brother?" he asked

"you're Jack Jordan aren't you" I said 

"yes what's wrong Rosetta? " he asked 

I gave him Hal's dog tag and the letter he squinted his eyes 

"I'm so sorry Jack " I said 

He gave me the dog tag

"take it" he said trying not to cry 

"Jack that's your brother's not mine" 

"Rosetta you were the love of his life Hal would've wanted you to have it" 

"Jack" I said

"please take it" 

"okay" I said 

I put it on he halfway smiled I knew he wanted to burst out crying

"I need to go" I said 

"okay" 

I saluted him has did he I left I didn't tell my family about Hal I honestly am trying to forget it night's are colder then those desert night's I feel empty cold lost heart shattered into a million broken pieces and I don't know how to put them back together. I can't take it I need to get away I looked on my phone for a place to live I looked a place a hour from here in the middle of nowhere perfect. That night I packed my bags Bruce, Damian, Tim and Stephanie tried to make me stay but I left anyway I bought the place and moved in.


	11. Chapter 11

I got a letter for interview that would be broadcast on live TV I told Jack about it he said I should do what I think is right he said he would watch from home. I decided to go I put my uniform on I put my dog tag on and Hal's I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath I left I made it they were trying to do my makeup I stopped them I saw the woman who sent me the letter

"Rosetta Rider welcome well start soon help yourself to some snacks"

"Hu thanks" I said

Later that night they called my name I walked in the crowd cheered I sat down

Stephanie's P. O. V

I screamed I saw my sister on the show I was watching I ran, and got Tim, Bruce and Damian we watched

Dick's P. O. V

I was shocked me and Barbara watched Rosetta on the news and then Rosetta walked on to the stage

Jason's P. O. V 

Cassandra and I watched Rosetta on the broadcast 

Rosetta's P. O. V

"so you we're raised in a mansion with Bruce Wayne" she said

"yes"

"you turned 18 and joined the military how was it like?"

"day's were hot and nights we're cold"

"so where you the only woman at the base?"

"yes"

"wow!" she said laughing

I laughed has did the audience

"na it wasn't really like that my team treated me has a equal"

"you had two soilders Barnes Richards and Ryan Lovett"

I took a deep breath

"yeah they were unfortunately killed in line of duty"

"what happened?"

Fuck why did she have to ask me that I clinched my fist

"Barnes and Ryan were in the vehicle looking for bombs some ass wasn't looking good enough it exploded"

"I'm sure you yelled at him "

"I was the ass"

"how do you go through that?" 

"you don't" 

I looked at the camera trying not to cry 

"to Barnes's and Ryan's family's I apologize that I couldn't save them" I said 

"well take a break when we get back more questions asked from the audience"

I took a deep breath and sat there waiting for the show to come back on. Finally it did she was looking through the audience everyone raising there hands she pointed to a man he stood 

"you don't know me but you saved my son when he was captured he would be here right now thanking you but is at the hospital with his wife who is in labor with my grandchild and they asked me to thank you" he said 

"well I can't take all the credit I had my team" I said 

"how many survived out of your team" she asked 

"just me Jack we lost Hal after Jack and I got dispatched" 

No no don't do it I started crying I dried my tears 

"I'm sure you miss him" she said 

"Hu yeah I do I mean it was my fault" 

"it's almost time for us to wrap up I have one last question for you Rosetta Rider if you could say one thing to Hal what would it be" 

I touched the back of my neck 

"thank you for being there for me, that I love him and I'm sorry that he died and I wasn't there to save him" 

"and that concludes our show thank you for coming Rosetta" 

"thank you" I said trying not to cry 

The audience cheered I nodded and walked off the stage I took a deep breath and got in my truck I got a call from Jack I took a deep breath and answered 

"hey Jack" 

-"Rosetta I'm going to tell you what my brother would've told you quit beating yourself up" 

"Jack I don't know if I can"

-"don't do it for me do it for him go home take care of yourself" 

"OK I'll try" 

-"I'll call you soon sis"

"bye Jack" I said 

I hung up my siblings trying to call me shit I forgot to tell them. I drove home I walked inside I walked to my room and shut the door I started sobbing I leaned on the door crying I'm so sorry Hal I should've died with you


	12. Chapter 12

I went to my garage I saw the wall decorated with photos of the team of my first day at the base my brother's my sister's my dad 

I saw one of Hal I feel my gut sink to the floor and my heart aching guilt consumed my heart, mind, and soul I started working out to try and forget the pain I did some push-ups 'you the new gu-girl?' 'stay with me Rosie' 'hey you OK' 'I love you'. I hit the ground has hard has I could ignoring the tears streaming down my face I hit with my left arm harder I stood up sobbing I started shaking I feel my knees buckle I dropped to my knees I noticed blood on the concrete floor. I started hyperventilating I sat my back against the wall. I panicked come on Rider you're a soldier I focused on my breathing and stopped I sat there still feeling the pain and guilt. Hal, Barnes, Ryan all gone. I heard something in the house I grabbed my gun and walked in I saw Jack! Jim! I lowered my gun and put I on the counter 

"what the hell are you two doing here?"

Jack walked to me he put his hand on my shoulder 

"it's Hal Rosetta they found him" 

I feel I just got hit by a train is he alive? Is he ok? Questions running through my head 

"is he alive?" 

"he's stable for now he's at the hospital" 

I feel my knees buckle out of shock Jack placed his hands on my shoulder 

"hey hey take it easy kid"

He helped me sit on the table 

"get her some water" 

"I'm fine" I said 

Jim ignored me and got me some water I drank a lot trying to process what I just heard 

"I need to see him" I said 

"Rosetta it's bad I'm no" I cut him off

"I need to see him Jack" I said 

"alright but you need to know he's in a coma and the doctors don't know when he will awaken" 

"OK let's go" I said 

We left we made it to the hospital Jack and Jim showed me Hal I covered my face crying there he was bloody bruised wearing a sling and his leg broken oh Hal what the hell did you do. I leaned on the door-frame looking at Hal I took a deep breath

"you OK?" Jim asked 

"I don't know" 

"Rosetta your knuckles" Jack said 

"I'm fine guys" I said 

I got a call Bruce I grunted and answered 

"yeah" 

-"I'm at your house where are you" 

"I'm why are you at my house?" 

-"does a father need a excuse to see his daughter?..I came to see you too talk to you about everything that's happened" 

"alright, alright I guess I need to tell you you remember Hal the guy we lost" 

-"yes" 

"well he's alive barley I'm looking at him right now the doctors don't know if he will awaken" 

-"I'm on my way" 

"ok" 

I hung up 

"I hope you guys don't mind my family coming" 

"that's fine but are you OK with it?" Jack said 

"I've shut my family out long enough" 

I folded my arms and crossed my legs staring at Hal I feel tears stream down my face.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard footsteps Bruce I dried my tears and looked at him I saw Damian, Stephanie and Tim with him. Bruce walked to me he noticed my knuckles 

"please I'm not in the mood for a lecture" 

Bruce put his hands on my shoulders and hugged me I started crying 

"I can't lose him again I can't dad" 

"shh shh I'm not going to let that happen I swear" 

I looked at him surprised he dried my tears and kissed my head 

"don't forget who I am" he mumbled 

Bruce walked away I stood there wondering what he was thinking I sat on the couch Tim and Damian sat next to me Stephanie layed across us 

"Stephanie!" Tim yelled 

"Brown!" Damian yelled 

Tim took a deep breath 

"our big sister is in love" Tim said 

I sighed 

"do I need to look him up on the internet and find out all the dirty stuff!" Tim said 

"Timothy Jackson Drake!" I said 

"oh come on sis I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to see" Stephanie said 

"what am I going to do with you guy's" 

"so we almost have everyone why don't you call Dick, Barbara and Jason and Cass?" Tim asked 

I grabbed my phone and called my brother's they said they were coming we waited 

Jason's P. O. V 

Cassandra and I went to the hospital for Rosetta we made we walked in I saw two guys then I saw Rosetta between Damian and Tim and Stephanie laying on top of them Cassandra started laughing I took a deep breath I helped Cassandra sit on the other couch I sat next to her. Dick, Barbara and Jake came in Jake ran into my arms 

"uncle Jay!" 

"hey buddy" 

Dick pushed Barbara next to the arm chair Dick sat down 

"comfortable in their sis?" Dick asked 

Rosetta laughed 

"oh guys that's Jim and Jack Hale's brother's Jack and Jim these are my siblings" 

Bruce walked in he saw us and smiled Stephanie sat up 

Rosetta's P. O. V 

I got up and walked to him 

"I talked with the doctors and they said they can do surgery but there is one slight problem" 

"yes" Jack said 

"he could so sustainable amount of his memory he may not remember the last 15 years"

My heart sank I looked at Jim and Jack I walked to the window looking at Hal 

"and if we don't" I asked 

"he may not awaken" Bruce said 

My heart shattering I started crying I looked at Bruce 

"we have to do it" 

"Rose I don't know if we can even afford it" Jack said 

"I've got that covered" Bruce said 

"with all do respect sir I can't ask that of you" Jack said 

"with all do respect it's too late I've already signed everything" 

Jack shook his hand 

"thank you for saving my brother" 

They took Hal into surgery we waited I sat on the couch staring at the wall 

"Rosetta.. Rose.. Rosie.. Sis!" I hear 

I looked and saw Jason holding a burger and a drink 

"you look like hell Bruce bought everyone food" 

I didn't even notice he had gone to get food I looked at everyone eating and drinking Jason gave me the burger and drink I ate and drank I didn't even realize how hungry I was hours went by Jake and Damian fell asleep in my lap Stephanie and Tim we're asleep leaning on each other 

"so tell us about this guy" Dick said 

I huffed I knew this was going to happen one day 

"he's a great guy" I said 

"besides the obvious reason" Cassandra said 

"OK ok he's sweet, funny, he's saved my life countless times, he really got me through a lot of things" 

I stared at the wall thinking about Hal hoping I wouldn't lose him. I saw the doctor Jack put his hand on my shoulder 

"I'll go talk to him" 

Jack walked to the doctor he walked back fighting tears no! 

"he went through surgery he's gonna be ok" 

Jim hugged Jack I cried tears of joy... That morning we all slept at the hospital Bruce bought breakfast we all ate the doctor walked Jim, Jack and I walked to him 

"he's gained conscious you can go see him" 

Jack and Jim hugged me 

"you two go in first"

"are you sure" Jim asked 

I nodded they went to see Hal I sat down 

"you're not going?" Tim asked 

"he-he may not remember me" 

I waited for a while I fear that he doesn't remember me or how much I love him I got a text from Hal 

-get your ass in here before I get out of bed and kiss you 

I got up and ran to Hal I saw him he started crying has did I Jim and Jack walked out to give us privacy I sat on the bed and held his hand 

"I'm glad you remembered" 

"how could I forget the love of my life" 

"you are so cheesy" 

I started crying hard 

"hey hey I'm here" 

"you would've been disappointed in me" 

"Rosetta" 

"I wasn't strong enough to lose you I lost my way without you I" 

I started sniffing 

"just stop it Rose I will not let you put that on your shoulders I am here you here and that's all that matters now kiss me before I break something else trying to kiss you" 

I kissed him


End file.
